Existing parallel tube type blower/vacuums are typically powered by an electric motor. The blower/vacuum has a housing with a motor disposed therein, and a fan assembly located at the housing and driven by the motor. An airflow tube connected to the housing forward end, in flow communication with the fan assembly, has a vacuum tube and a blower tube that are parallel and adjacent to each other. A handle is located adjacent to the housing for gripping by the operator.
With existing electric powered parallel tube blower/vacuums, the on/off switch for the electric motor is sometimes difficult for the operator to reach while gripping the blower/vacuum handle. However, this is not a problem because it is not necessary that the operator be able to reach the on/off switch while using an electric blower/vacuum.
However, in a gasoline powered parallel tube blower/vacuum, an operator may wish to adjust the engine throttle while operating the blower/vacuum. As such, existing electric powered parallel tube blower/vacuum designs cannot easily be modified into gasoline powered design having adjustable throttles that an operator may easily reach while gripping the handle.
Further, the handles on existing parallel tube blower/vacuums limit the versatility of the blower/vacuum because the handles are generally small and do not give an operator much choice as to where to place his hands when operating the blower/vacuum.
Although existing parallel tube blower/vacuums have been used in many applications that have been commercially successful, there is a need for gasoline powered parallel tube blower/vacuums that overcome the problems and limitations of the prior art.